


Halloween

by TheGIrlAnachronism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU sort of, Gen, Gen Work, Halloween, I don't know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kids, Not Shippy, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Young Derek, Young Scott, Young Stiles, fun-sized scerek, fun-sized skittles, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGIrlAnachronism/pseuds/TheGIrlAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles go trick or treating at the Hale house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Just a light little fic for Halloween!  
> Not beta-read. Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

Scott stood in front of his mirror and adjusted his red and yellow striped scarf; it used to be just a plain yellow scarf until his mom added the red stripes by using colored duct tape. She did the same with a gold tie that Scott's father had left behind, along with an old, dark navy suit jacket that Scott was also wearing. The costume was topped off with a pair of black, round wire frames – they were from a pair of sunglasses his mom found in a thrift store, she just popped out the funky blue lenses – and a thin stick that his mom smoothed out with sand paper for a wand.

 

Scott inspected his reflection and couldn't help but smile. The costume actually looked pretty awesome. Probably because his mom had made it, and well, she was pretty awesome. It was just as good as any of the store bought costumes other kids wore. In fact, it was even better, Scott thought.

 

Scott was startled out of his admiration of his mother's handy work when his bedroom door was suddenly flung open. He jumped and whirled around, rolling his eyes when he saw it was just Stiles.

 

His friend was wearing black boots, black jeans, a white long-sleeved shirt, and a sleeveless black vest. He pointed a toy gun at Scott, his knees bent slightly, stance wide.

 

“Ready to use the force Luke?” he asked.

 

Scott frowned, his forehead wrinkling. “Luke? Who's Luke? I'm Harry Potter!” He proudly announced, turning fully toward Stiles and putting his arms out to the side to better display his costume. “See? He beamed a smile, waving his stick-wand in the air.

 

Stiles sighed, unbending his knees and straightening up. He holstered his fake gun in the waistband of his jeans then dropped his shoulders in disappointment.

 

“Oh, wait… that was a _Star Wars_ thing, wasn't it?” Scott guessed. He should have known. It wasn't exactly a difficult conclusion to make. Ever since Stiles had seen the movies a couple months ago he'd been going on and on about them. “Is that what your costume is? Are you Luke Skytalker?”

 

Stiles groaned. “It's Sky _walker_ , Scott, and no, I'm _Han Solo_.” Stiles shook his head with exaggerated patience. “I swear, buddy, I am going to get you to watch those movies soon even if I have to tie you down. And then you are going to thank me because they are _awe_ -some.” He stretched out the last word in a high-pitched singsong.

 

Scott's mouth slanted in a lopsided grin at his friend's enthusiasm. “Whatever you say, man,” he indulgently replied.

 

“Dude, whatever,” Stiles said, waving his hand. “You ready to do this thing, or what?”

 

Scott's eyes widened at the large, heavy-duty, trash bag Stiles held up. He looked at the empty pillow case slung over his desk chair that he was planning to use, and felt like an amateur.

 

He chuckled. “Dude, don't you think that's a bit much?”

 

“No way!” Stiles argued. “We're going all out tonight. We're going to hit every house in Beacon Hills. I mean, it's our last hurrah! Will be too old for this kid stuff next year.”

 

Scott's face immediately fell at the reminder.

 

_We're gonna be thirteen next year, Scotty. Thirteen! We won't be Trick or Treating. Will be going to parties, and not kiddy parties, mature parties. Parties that will probably have alcohol. And girls! Where they play games like 'Spin the Bottle', and 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'. Not 'Pin the Stake in the Dracula' or bobbing for apples, or any lame stuff like that. I mean just imagine it, being in a closet for a whole seven minutes all alone with someone like Lydia Martin..._

 

Stiles had pretty much drifted off into his own fantasies at that point, leaving Scott to dwell on the idea of no more Trick or Treating for the rest of his life. To be honest he didn't really see the appeal of 'mature' parties. He didn't want to drink alcohol or be locked in a closet with anyone. He would much rather get dressed up in fun costumes and wander around Beacon Hills all night getting _free candy_! But those things wouldn't be the same without his best friend with him. So if Stiles was done with Trick or Treating after this year, then Scott guessed he would have to be too.

 

Scott squelched his disappointment and mustered up a smile in it's place. He swiped the empty pillow case off the chair. “Well, we better get going then! We've got a lot of ground to cover if we're going to hit every house in Beacon Hills.”

 

“Not to worry, Scotty my friend,” Stiles said, digging into the pocket of his vest. He pulled out a folded up piece of paper and shook it open. “I've got our route already all planned out for us, so we can cover the most ground in the shortest amount of time. Check it out.”

 

Scott trudged over and studied the map Stiles had made.

 

“First we do your street, obviously, since we're already here, then we cut to Asher Boulevard – 'cos you gotta hit the rich neighborhood before their rations deplete. Then Maple, Elm, Main, Cherry, and so on before we reach our final destination, the _pièce de résistance_ ,” he said dramatically, affecting a bad French accent, “Boom!” He flicked the bottom corner of the page, and Scott squinted at the sloppy drawing of what looked like a big, scary house.

 

_Wait a minute..._

 

He looked up at Stiles with wide eyes. “Dude, you're kidding, right? The Hale House? Nobody goes trick or treating at the Hale house. Heck, nobody without the last name Hale goes to the Hale House for anything ever. Plus it's all the way out in The Preserve. And it'll be really dark by then.”

 

“Ah, come on, don't be a Scaredy Scotty,” Stiles jibed. “Think about it, we'll be legends; the only two kids in our class not too chicken to go to the Hale House on Halloween. Like I said, dude, this is our last year – we gotta go out with a bang!”

 

Scott stared down at Stiles' drawing with a frown. He looked back up at his friend and sighed. “Yeah, okay. Let's do it.”

 

“Yes!” Stiles fist pumped the air. “I knew you wouldn't let me down. All right, Scotty, let's boogie. Or should I say boooo-gie,” he drawled, wiggling his fingers in Scott's face.

 

Scott huffed a laugh and slapped Stiles' hand away.

 

“Come on, Han Skywalker, let's go.”

  
  
“Han _Solo_!” Stiles corrected as Scott shoved him out the door.

 

 

*

  

Derek Hale blew out a bored breath and swirled the wolfsbane infused whiskey around in it's bottle. It was a trick Laura had taught him; adding just enough wolfsbane – only a few drops – to alcohol and it weakens the werewolf healing just enough to experience a buzz without getting sick. Unless you drank too much that is. But it didn't seem Derek would have to worry about that, since so far he'd only taken a few sips, and he'd been waiting out here for nearly two hours already.

 

It had been a sort of tradition with Derek and his older sister for the last few years. Every year at least one group of kids would be 'brave' enough to venture deep into the woods on Halloween night, and knock on the door of the creepy house in the middle of nowhere. As soon as the kids would step onto the porch, he and Laura would jump up, eyes glowing and fangs bared, sending the trespassers away screaming.

 

Then he and Laura would laugh their asses off.

 

But this year was different. This year was Laura's first year away at college. This year it was just him. Cora was too young to join him; she was still trick or treating herself. He had thought about asking his uncle Peter, but… The guy didn't exactly have much of a sense of humor. Knowing him he'd probably take the lighthearted fun too far and do something to scar the kids for life.

 

Derek's ears pricked up at the sound of leaves and twigs crunching under light feet; two pairs of footsteps – about ninety to one hundred pounds each.

 

“But they have a 'No Trespassing' sign,” Derek heard one soft, pubescent voice hiss, full of worry. It was followed by a sarcastic snorting sound from trespasser number two.

 

Derek felt the slightest tug at the corner of his lips; it was going to be fun scaring the crap out of the snorter. It was just unfortunate for the other kid that he'd let himself get dragged along.

 

Derek quietly crouched down a little further, making sure that he was hidden from view completely, ready to jump out as soon as he heard the creak of footsteps on the porch. Once he did, Derek sprang up right in front of the two boys.

 

The growl he was planning to let out got caught in his throat, and he could feel his fangs receding before they even fully dropped. He was struck by a pair of wide, brown eyes. So round they matched the shape of the glasses circling them.

 

“W-we're sorry,” the Harry Potter stuttered, those eyes shining with fear already. The thought of scaring the kid even more made Derek's stomach hurt for some reason. “We'll just go. Come on, dude!” Harry Potter tugged the other boy by the arm and started to turn around.

 

“Hey wait!” Derek called out, stopping them. “Aren't you forget something?” he asked when the boy slowly turned to face him again. Derek nodded at the pillow case gripped in the boy's hands. “You came here for a reason right?” He tentatively stepped toward the kid, a friendly smile on his face. “Well, go on.”

 

The boy bit his lip and shot a look to his friend. The friend just shrugged. Harry looked back up at Derek with those big eyes and stammered, “Uh…Trick or Treat?”

 

Derek felt his smile widen as he stuffed his hand in his pocket and fished out the king-sized candy bar he'd been saving for later. “Here you go,” he said, presenting the chocolate bar to the boy and dropping it the kid's makeshift Trick or Treat bag.

 

“Wow, thanks!” Harry gushed, those huge eyes looking down at the treat in his bag. Derek wasn't so old he didn't remember that king-sized candy bars were like the holy grail of Trick or Treating. It made Derek's chest feel funny seeing the look of happiness on the boy's face.

 

He beamed up at Derek, and Derek felt the sensation in his chest loosen, expelling itself as a huff of laughter.

 

“No problem, kid.” He reached out and ruffled the boy's hair, the way he sometimes did his younger sibling.

 

“ _Ahem!_ ”

 

Derek's eyes were pulled away from Harry Potter by the attention demanding noise the other boy made. Derek looked at the boy with the bad buzz cut's expectant expression and raised his brows.

 

“What?”

 

“Um…aren't _you_ forgetting something now?” the boy shook his trash bag at Derek.

 

Derek's eyes flicked to the bag then back to the boy's face. He shrugged. “Sorry, that was all I had. It was the first and only prize for the costume contest I was holding. You lost. I mean Harry Potter rocks, and…” He eyed the boys costume up and down. “I don't even know who you're supposed to be.”

 

The boy scoffed, offended and stepped back, spreading his arms out. “I'm _Han Solo_ ,” he enunciated carefully as if that would somehow make Derek know who he was talking about.

 

Derek shook his head.

  
  
“From _Star Wars_!”

 

Derek shrugged. “Never seen it. I'm more of a reader.”

 

“Me too!” Harry Potter, exclaimed, smiling even brighter than before.

 

Derek smiled again, looking back Harry. “That's awesome. You read all the Harry Potter books?”

 

The boy nodded. “Yeah, they're so good! Have you?”

 

“Of course!” Derek said. “I finished the last one in one night. I couldn't put it down.”

 

Han Solo scoffed. “Yeah right. The thing is like a gazillion pages! No way you read it all in one night.”

 

“Wow, it took me nearly a whole week,” Harry interjected before Derek has a chance to reply to Han's smart ass remark.

 

“Well, it's probably better that you read it more slowly,” Derek said to Harry, forgetting the other little shit. “You got to take the time to enjoy it more, instead of rushing through like me. I didn't savor it. I don't have the patience.”

 

“Hey, so am I going to get some candy here or not?” Han Solo demanded. “I have rights, you know! My dad's the sheriff.”

 

Derek snorted. “Yeah, well, last I checked not granting candy to Trick or Treaters wasn't actually a criminal offense. Unlike trespassing…Hey, I wonder how your dad would feel about that.”

 

The boy's already ruddy cheeks darkened to an angry scarlet. Derek watched him suck in his breath, probably readying to unleash a tirade. But his friend stopped him.

 

“Stiles, come on. It's not a big deal,” Harry cajoled. “If it will make you feel better, I'll share the candy bar with you. I'll even let you have the bigger piece.” He smiled sweetly at his friend, and Derek felt himself scowl. He fought the urge to tell the boy he didn't have to share his candy with his asswipe friend. The kid sure didn't seem worth it to him.

 

“It's not about the candy, Scott. It's the principle of the thing,” the boy, Stiles apparently (what the hell kind of name was that?) argued.

 

Scott (now that was a proper name) rolled his eyes. “Dude, come on. It's getting late. We should be getting back to my house.”

 

“Fine,” Stiles grumbled. “His candy probably has razor blades in it anyway.”

 

Scott sighed and shook his head, his demeanor showing he was used to dealing with this kind of behavior from his friend.

 

“Thanks again, Mister!” Scott called to Derek over his shoulder as he and Stiles went down the porch steps.

 

Derek couldn't help but laugh. _Mister_ ; no one had ever called him that before.

 

“Get home safe!” He shouted after Scott. The boy turned around and waved goodbye.

 

Derek watched as the boys retreated into the darkness, kept his ears focused on their footsteps when he could no longer see them clearly. He chewed on his lip and looked over his shoulder at his hiding spot. He stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and looked back at the darkened path the boys had disappeared down. He thought maybe he should follow them for a bit, just to make sure they made it out of the preserve all right. Derek set off after them, easily catching their trail. Once they reached the road and climbed on their bikes, Derek thought about turning around and going back home. Then he figured he may as well go ahead and follow them all the way home. It was late after all. And besides, it wasn't as if he really had anything better to do anyway.

 

 

The End

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
